1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for providing customized call processing based on the identification of users using voice recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when a call from a user device is processed, a call processor uses settings that are preset according to subscribed services for the user device from which the call is placed. Communication parameters of the call are not altered based on a user using the user device. Thus, if potentially more than one person uses the user device, each must use the user device settings preset for the subscribed services or the communication parameters must be explicitly changed. Thus, new technology is required to provide customized service based on an identity of a user.